The invention pertains to a picture tube heater supply circuit for a television receiver.
A television receiver with a horizontal-deflection circuit drive transformer is disclosed in DE-AS No. 23 22 875. In this television receiver, the horizontal output stage contains thyristors, the retrace thyristor of which is connected to the horizontal oscillator through the drive transformer. The supply-voltage lead to this retrace thyristor includes a transformer from which the heater voltage for the picture tube is taken via a special secondary winding.